


Small Talk.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Threesome porn with very minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: When Sam comes to visit, Kelly can tell that Alex still has a lot of unresolved feelings for her.  All of that leads to a night that the three of them will likely never forget.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Small Talk.

The strength of the thud in Alex’s chest surprises her when the words come out of Lena’s mouth, ringing between Alex’s ears. “Sam is going to be back in two weeks for a visit,” had been all it took to send Alex into a little bit of a tail spin. Alex played it as cool as she could, breathing slowly to calm her pounding heart, but Kelly noticed, of course she did.

“So Sam,” Kelly says after a sip of wine that evening, curled up on Alex’s couch, the TV playing quietly in the background.

Alex breathes out a little harder than she means to, a soft, open acknowledgement that she’d been waiting for this conversation to happen.

“We’ve told you about Sam,” Alex says, trying to deflect, brushing it off with a shrug of her shoulders.

“You haven’t told me you had a crush on her,” Kelly teases, trying to lighten the mood.

“I mean, yeah, I did,” Alex shrugs. “She’s pretty, ok, and she has this great kid, and I was a new gay who just kind of short circuited over the hot Mom.”

“It’s ok, babe,” Kelly says, trying to reassure Alex. “We’ve all fallen for a pretty girl.”

“Yeah,” Alex pauses, “I mean I kind of thought we were going somewhere, but then she had to move.”

“Nothing ever happened between the two of you?” Kelly asks.

“No,” Alex says quickly, driving the point home with a shake of her head. “I don’t think she was even interested like that.”

“Please babe,” Kelly says, reaching up to tuck a piece of Alex’s hair behind her ear. “There is no way she wasn’t interested in you.”

“I mean,” Alex pauses, “I never really made a move, and I guess for a long time I regretted it. It was definitely for the best though that I didn’t. I was already enough of a mess when they left. Confirmation or rejection of feelings wouldn’t have helped that.”

Alex can tell Kelly wants to say something specific back, but she gives Alex the out and pulls her back into their cuddle to finish the movie. Alex settles, trying to concentrate on her girlfriend, but the sensation of not being able to wait to see Sam still churns in her stomach.

__

Alex can’t stop the bouncing of her knee almost two weeks later, sitting in Kara’s apartment with the rest of their friends waiting for Sam to get there. Alex had been devastated when she found out Ruby wasn’t going to be with her, but she still wanted to see Sam. It had been too long since she’d left. Alex hadn’t realized how much the group had missed her, how empty it seemed at points in their dynamic from her absence, but now it felt like it was all coming back together as they waited for someone to knock.

Alex checks her phone to see what time it is, knowing that Kelly would be there in about an hour, having to stay late for work. Her heart soars when there is a knock on the door, but she doesn’t know immediately if it’s from the thought of Kelly or Sam being behind it. She knows it’s Sam when her sister all but rips the hinges off the door to get it open, pulling Sam into a typical Kara back cracking hug.

Alex hangs back as she watches Kara release Sam and let Lena have her, the best friends sharing a hard squeeze and beaming smiles. Alex watches Sam meet Brainy and Nia, moving around the room to say hi to the L Corp employees that also came to see her. When she finally gets to Alex, Alex feels rooted into her spot when their eyes meet.

There is a long pause, a moment where Alex can hear every breath she takes, Sam standing right in front of her, looking at her like she’d been waiting for this moment too.

“Hey,” Sam says before Alex steps forward, meeting her in a hug that Alex doesn’t really want to let go of. She finally does, letting Sam step back away from her.

“I can’t believe you came here without Ruby. How’d you manage that?” Alex asks.

“Let me get a drink, and I’ll tell you all about it,” Sam responds.

It doesn’t take long before Alex finds herself sitting on the couch, Sam right beside her, two opened beers sitting on the table in front of them, a moment that feels like no time has passed at all.

“It’s not that exciting of a story, but you’re going to die,” Sam begins, leaning in to whisper like she’s about to tell Alex something scandalous. “She has a boyfriend.”

“No, she doesn’t?!?” Alex gasps, hand moving over her heart, eyes widening at the information. “What is his name? How old is he? Where does he live? Is he nice?”

“Hilariously enough his name is Alex. He’s the same age as her, lives a few blocks away from us, and he seems really, really nice. There was a dance this weekend that she wanted to go to so she stayed there.”

“You left our sweet little girl alone for the weekend with a boy who is taking her to a dance?” Alex asks, completely scandalized.

“For your information, <i>our</I> sweet little girl is sixteen, and of course I didn’t, you idiot. She’s staying at the neighbors house with strict instructions not to let him in the house at all,” Sam laughs softly, a moment passing between them that’s quiet and reflective, a million worlds rushing through each of their minds where having a conversation about Ruby’s boyfriend would take place in their own kitchen instead of Kara’s apartment.

It’s easy to fall into it with Sam. They talk about work, Metropolis, baseball, and Ruby’s soccer games. It’s easy to get lost in it until Alex feels a presence behind her, startling when a hand lands on her shoulder.

She turns to see her girlfriend, smiling softly at her, and Alex’s entire body freezes. She’s sitting entirely too close to Sam, and she knows it. Alex all but jumps up, pulling Kelly into her for a firm squeeze and a kiss that is a little too hard.

“Sam, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Sam. She’s my girlfriend,” Alex stammers. “I mean Kelly is my girlfriend. Not you, Sam. Obviously. Ok.” Alex takes a deep breath, eyes darting to the kitchen. “I’m going to go get another drink.”

They’re both laughing as Alex retreats towards her laughing sister.

“So she still has no idea how to talk to girls?” Sam asks, an adoring smile on her face.

“God, no,” Kelly laughs along with her. She reaches out to shake Sam’s hand. “It’s really nice to finally meet you.”

“You too,” Sam smiles. They both turn at a loud crash behind them. Of course it’s Alex and Kara arm wrestling over the last cupcake. Alex is yelling about Kara cheating while Kara eats the cupcake in one bite. It’s enough to have everyone laughing.

“You’re lucky,” Sam says once the chatter has died down. “Alex really is something.”

“She really is,” Kelly responds as she watches her girlfriend. Alex sends her a dopey eyed smile, frosting smeared across her cheek. When Kelly turns to look at Sam, she knows the lovey expression on her face is mirrored there. It flashes away in a split second, but Kelly doesn’t miss it. She knows that maybe she should feel jealous to see another woman looking at her girlfriend like that, but there is something in Sam’s soft eyes and smile that doesn’t make her feel like that at all. It’s something more reminiscent, reflective, a look into what could have been.

“She has also clearly been working out. I mean, good lord,” Sam says the minute Alex reaches for Kara, her shirt riding up to show the cut of her abs.

“We’ve been doing Pilates,” Kelly responds, both of them still watching Alex.

“Now, the two of you doing Pilates,” Sam says as her eyes cut away from Alex to look at Kelly, “that is something I’d pay to see.” Kelly can hear the flirting in her voice.

“You could join us if you’d like,” Kelly responds, sending the flirty tone right back to Sam.

She can tell from the glint in Sam’s eyes that the comment that is about to come out of her mouth is something salacious, but it’s interrupted by Alex returning, holding new drinks for all of them.

By the end of the evening Kelly herself is hanging on to every single word Sam says, admiration clear at Sam’s strength of being a single parent, of overcoming everything that she has to make the life they have now.

The only reason either one of them are comfortable saying goodbye is because they know they’ll get to see her the next night.

__

Kelly doesn’t bring it up until they’re both pulling the covers up to get in bed.

“I totally see what you see in her,” Kelly says first. “She’s beautiful, smart, funny, has an amazing story.”

“I think you’re beautiful, smart, funny, and have an amazing story,” Alex says before she leans in to steal a kiss.

“You’re flattering babe,” Kelly grins, “but you should know that it isn’t a one sided crush.”

“You have a crush on her too?” Alex exclaims, tone teasing. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Kelly sarcastically replies. “No, I mean she definitely has a crush on you too.”

“She doesn’t,” Alex says quickly.

“I mean she wouldn’t kick you out of bed I don’t think, and I certainly wouldn’t kick her out,” Kelly says, teasing Alex even though Alex seems a little serious in the moment.

“She’s hot isn’t she?” Alex finally says, letting her guard down a bit before Kelly can see the panic as her eyes widen. “I mean you’re hot too. I don’t want to be with her over you or anything obviously. You’re hot too babe. I promise I think that.”

“It’s ok,” Kelly says, silencing Alex with a hand on her forearm. “You’re totally right. She’s definitely hot.”

It’s quiet. Kelly can almost hear the gears turning in Alex’s head as she thinks about how she’s going to word what she wants to say.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to,” Kelly begins, voice going slightly quiet as she tries to get a read on Alex’s emotions, “to her joining us.”

“You mean for like dinner?” Alex asks, and Kelly can’t stop the loud laugh at her words.

“No,” Kelly laughs again, “that isn’t exactly what I mean.”

She watches Alex’s face as her girlfriend thinks a little too hard, brow crinkling in confusion before the realization crosses her features.

“You mean a threesome?” Alex finally confirms.

“I do,” Kelly answers. “We obviously don’t have to, but I know it’s an itch you never got to scratch with her.”

“Do you think she’d really want to do it? Would you want to do it? I’ve never done that. Have you done that? I don’t know if I could do that.”

“Babe,” Kelly says, trying to hide her laugh. “Yes, I think she’d want to, but we also won’t know unless we ask. Yes, I would want to. No, I haven’t done it. We don’t have to do it either. I just thought you might want to.”

It’s quiet for an extended period of time. Kelly can hear Alex’s breathing, can almost make out the sounds of the gears turning in her head. Kelly is about to scrap the whole thing when Alex finally speaks.

“I want to,” she whispers, but Kelly hears her.

“So maybe we can ask her tomorrow at the bar?” Kelly asks.

Alex just nods, but Kelly can tell from the panic on her face that this isn’t the last they’ll talk about it, nor does she think that Alex will actually be the one that asks Sam anything.

“You know that wanting to do that with her has nothing to do with wanting to be with someone who isn’t you right?” Alex asks, and Kelly knows then that she’d expected Alex to be worried about the actual act of doing it, not this at all.

“I know baby,” Kelly says, soothing Alex’s worries. “It’s something I want the two of you to share, and I’d really like to share it with you both.”

“Ok,” Alex nods, like the decision has been made, but Kelly still leans in to kiss her until she rolls Alex onto her back, straddling her hips. She’s going to be sure that Alex knows, above all else, that she’s the one she wants.

__

Alex is wound up the next night, bouncing around like she’s going to jump right out of her skin. It’s cute, but Kelly wants to be sure it’s for the right reasons.

When she’s certain Alex is going to vibrate straight through the ceiling, she sends Alex off for a run, hoping she can work some of that nervous energy out. Kelly takes the time to get ready for the evening, hoping that Alex’s nerves are for the right reasons.

By the time Alex gets back, Kelly is sitting on their bed, a towel wrapped around her body, as she puts lotion on her legs.

“If I run more often, can this be what I always come home to?” Alex asks, leaning down to place a kiss to Kelly’s cheek.

Kelly smiles at her. “Take a shower baby. I’ll set some clothes out for you.”

Alex is quick to shower, something Kelly is always jealous about, but it gives Kelly enough time to brush and floss her teeth, and begin the process of combing her hair before Alex is dried off and heading to the bedroom.

When Kelly enters the bathroom, Alex is wearing her jeans that Kelly loves, specifically the reason she’d picked them out. She’s got a sports bra on and is wearing the blue, short sleeved button up, but it’s unbuttoned, hanging open about an inch or two.

“You’re going to make us late if you don’t button up that shirt,” Kelly teases, looking at Alex in the reflection of the mirror she’s using to put on her lipstick.

“Oh really?” Alex asks, making a show of stretching her arms up over her head, the shirt riding up to show more torso, the deep v of her abdominals where they disappear in her jeans.

Kelly turn then, not being able to resist pulling Alex into a kiss that promises a lot more than a press of lips.

Kelly’s lost in it, could easily spend hours just kissing Alex, but she finally pushes her away, Alex still grinning that same smile at her that makes Kelly want to lean back in. Alex’s smile is flirtatious, the nerves from earlier seeming to melt away as Kelly runs her thumb over Alex’s lips, trying to wipe off the lipstick smeared across them.

The kissing helps calm Alex down just a little, but Kelly knows it leaves her turned on and wanting, exactly where she wants Alex to be.

They’re late to the bar because of it, and Kelly decides it’s best to ignore the teasing from their friends, but she can’t help but try to get one jab in.

“You try getting ready with miss ‘I have insane abs and like to not wear a shirt’.”

“Please don’t,” Kara whines, a pout dropping the subject for the group of friends.

Kelly takes it slow, wanting to gauge Alex’s reaction as best she can. It takes a couple of shots of whiskey for Alex to really loosen up, drop the nerves, and be more involved in it all. Kelly knows from the way Alex starts to move her hands from her back to her backside that she’s no where near drunk but definitely relaxed enough to be bold.

“Baby,” Kelly whispers in Alex’s ear, “come dance with me?”

They make eye contact as Kelly’s fingernails slide down Alex’s palm, fingers moving between Alex’s to hold her hand. Kelly tugs Alex behind her towards a sea of people. When they’d met, Alex had never really been one to do a lot of dancing, but she feels very different about it now. It’d taken many nights of Kelly holding Alex’s hips, moving them with her to get it close to right, but it was well worth it now.

Kelly pulls Alex into the crowd a bit, just far enough to be close, but still very visible to the table they’d come from.

Kelly leans in, placing a delicate kiss to Alex’s cheek before she turns away from her. Alex’s hands move to Kelly’s hips, the two of them moving together to the rhythm of the song.

Kelly’s backside rolls into Alex’s front, leaving Alex’s gaze hooded, heart pounding in her chest, eyes focused on the place where their bodies meet.

She’s close enough to place a kiss to Kelly’s neck, gently running her tongue down when Kelly tilts her head to give Alex more access.

Kelly stops it by turning around to face Alex, one of her legs pushing between Alex’s. Kelly’s hands rest on Alex’s shoulders, Alex’s anchored on her hips, controlling Kelly’s every movement.

It’s then that Kelly makes eye contact with Sam, beckoning her over with a nod of her head.

Alex doesn’t see the silent communication, just keeps dancing with her girlfriend, pulling her in close, bodies molding together with practiced ease.

Alex isn’t sure how she knows it’s Sam, but she only startles for a second when another body pushes into her back. Alex can feel Sam’s hips pressing into her backside, Sam’s upper body pushed into her back.

It takes Sam no time at all to get in rhythm with them, hips rolling together in tandem, Alex completely surrounded by the two of them. She misses the contact immediately as Kelly moves away, but she’s only missing for a second, just long enough to guide Alex to turn around to face Sam, Kelly moving forward to press herself into Alex’s back, keeping them all close.

Alex is lost in sensation then. She can feel Kelly’s hands on her hips, Kelly’s breath on her neck. Sam’s breathing right in front of her, little puffs of air landing on her cheeks. Sam has one hand behind Alex’s neck, the other clearly reaching for Kelly. Sam’s fingernails start to scratch up the shaved parts of Alex’s hair just as Kelly starts to place delicate kisses to Alex’s neck.

It’s enough to leave her lost, completely forgetting they’re in public until a wolf whistle from Lena has the three of them laughing and slightly breaking apart.

“Do you maybe want to…” Alex starts, hand moving nervously to the back of her neck. “I mean, Sam, would you maybe want to...” Alex trails off again.

“She’s asking if you want to come back to the apartment with us,” Kelly finally says for her.

“I do,” Sam responds.

Alex throws a wave to the table before they’re out the door. Alex knows they’ll be hell to pay when they have to listen to it next week from their friends, but she’ll skip it for now.

__

Kelly can feel Alex’s nerves in the cab on the way home, her leg bouncing in time with the thoughts racing through her head. Kelly watches as Sam’s hand lands on Alex’s thigh, slowly running up and down her leg, something intimate and sweet that quiets the bouncing of Alex’s leg just slightly. Kelly does the same on the other side, both of their hands moving slow over Alex’s jean covered legs. Her thoughts are clearly interrupted by it as she turns to look at Kelly.

Kelly watches the shift happen, Alex’s uncertain eyes clouding over with want as she leans forward to lightly kiss Kelly, chaste but sweet.

The elevator ride is quiet, but the shift in Alex is still noticeable as she stands between them, one hand around Sam’s back, the other resting on Kelly’s ass.

When the apartment door shuts behind them, it locks them in a world that they get to occupy, the outside world shut out, the intimacy of the moment heavy in all of their minds.

Standing in front of Alex’s bed, Kelly turns Alex to face her, Sam standing on Alex’s other side, close but not touching.

Kelly leans in, kissing Alex lightly as Alex’s hands move to Kelly’s hips, the kiss melting into something more as Alex’s tongue slides into Kelly’s mouth. Sam’s front presses into Alex’s back, hands working between Alex and Kelly as Kelly moves away just slightly to give Sam room. Alex’s tongue slides against Kelly’s as Sam starts unbuttoning Alex’s shirt, working it open button by button until her hands move away, sliding around to Alex’s back to untuck the shirt.

Kelly pulls away from the kiss then, leaning over Alex’s shoulder to meet Sam’s lips. Alex can hear the kiss in her ear, Sam’s lips moving against Kelly’s. Alex can’t see Sam’s tongue running over Kelly’s lips, but she can tell they’re both enjoying it by the way Sam and Kelly both push their bodies into hers. 

Kelly’s the first to pull back, working her hands across Alex’s stomach to rid her of the shirt, leaning in to place a reassuring kiss to her lips.

“Sit down baby,” Kelly tells her, pushing lightly at Alex’s shoulders.

When Alex is sitting at the edge of the bed, Kelly steps closer to Sam, hands moving behind her neck as Sam’s hands grip roughly at Kelly’s hips.

Kissing Sam is much more comparable to when Kelly and Alex had gotten together than Alex now. Sam is less demanding, leading the kiss but also happy to go with the flow where Alex is the one that guides everything. Both of them leave Kelly breathless.

Sam doesn’t break the kiss as her hands move to the zip at the side of Kelly’s skirt, unhooking it and pulling the zipper down easily.

At Kelly’s surprised laugh, Sam pulls away from Kellys lips just enough to say, “I have this same one.”

Sam leans down to help Kelly out of the skirt, letting it fall to the floor as Sam pulls her back into a firm kiss.

When Sam moves to Kelly’s neck, Kelly looks at Alex, sitting on the bed and watching them with rapt attention, eyes wide in shock, maybe a little surprise, but still dark with desire.

While Sam sucks and bites along Kelly’s neck, Kelly works on pulling Sam’s shirt out of her jeans, fingernails scrapping over the flat of Sam’s stomach, earning a groan against her neck as Kelly’s hands trail over Sam’s bra and back, leaving red marks in her wake.

Sam pulls back to let Kelly take her shirt off, doing the same for Kelly.

Kelly turns to Alex then, stepping close as Sam starts to take off her own jeans.

Kelly stands between Alex’s parted legs as Alex starts to place kisses right over the top of her underwear, tongue tracing from her belly button down, working over to the jut of her hip bone, nibbling at the sensitive skin there, leaving Kelly rocking against Alex’s mouth.

Sam’s hands start on Kelly’s back, working their way around to scratch over the area just above where Alex’s tongue is running across Kelly’s skin. Sam’s nails scratch up lightly until her hands cover Kelly’s breasts, kneading them both over the fabric of Kelly’s bra.

Sam pulls it down as Alex starts to stand, tongue running between Kelly’s abs until she gets to the valley between Kelly’s breasts. Sam unhooks Kelly’s bra before Alex pulls it off, Alex’s lips closing over an already hard nipple as Sam’s fingers tease the other.

Sam’s mouth works over Kelly’s neck while her fingers alternate between soothing circles around Kelly’s nipple and firm flicks.

It’s overwhelming, Alex’s mouth on her nipple, Sam’s tongue on her neck, Sam’s slender fingers working over her other breast. All of it is almost too much, the sensation enough to make Kelly feel like she’s on fire. Each movement of fingers and tongues, each grip and tug sends shocks of pleasure that just add to the sensation. Kelly is certain that she could probably come from this alone, unable to decide who to pull closer as they both seem to touch every single spot that Kelly wants them to.

Alex and Sam appear to be in sync as Sam’s hand moves from Kelly’s breast, Alex’s mouth immediately taking it’s place as Sam’s hands slide down Kelly’s back. Strong hands dip under the waistband of Kelly’s underwear, Sam kneeling as she pulls them down Kelly’s legs until she can step out of them.

When Sam stands back up, Alex and Kelly are kissing, tongues moving together with an ease that displays the familiarity between the two of them. Alex doesn’t break the kiss as she reaches for Sam, pulling her closer into Kelly, Sam’s breasts pressing into Kelly’s back as Alex’s hand works around Sam’s back to unhook her bra.

There is distance between all three of them as Sam moves to take her bra off. Kelly turns her head to look at Sam, eyes meeting with burning contact, a smirk spreading across Kelly’s features. Sam watches Kelly reach out, her hand coming into contact with Alex’s chest as she pushes her back, Alex landing on the bed with a soft thud.

“Scoot up baby,” Kelly says as they watch Alex move up the bed, her head coming to rest on a pillow.

Sam watches as Kelly moves to straddle Alex’s hips, leaning down to kiss her, Kelly’s hips rocking into Alex’s jeans as hungry mouths move against each other.

They’re beautiful to watch. The contrast of their skin draws attention to the differences between their bodies. Kelly’s slender back is almost covered all the way across by Alex’s calloused hands. Alex’s muscles flex as she holds Kelly to her, making Sam watch every movement. Sam’s certain that she could stand here and get off just on the sight of them. The way Alex’s fingers rake down Kelly’s back, the whimpers from Kelly’s mouth as Alex nibbles on her bottom lip, are all enough to make her even more aware of how wet she is.

Kelly breaks the kiss to turn to Sam. She’s about to say something when Alex takes the opportunity, flipping Kelly onto her back with ease, leaving her giggling, her head hitting the pillow leaving her hair spread out across the pillows. It’s an intimate moment as the two share a smile that Sam feels like she’s intruding on.

That uncertainty goes away quickly as Alex jumps up from the bed to take the rest of her clothes off, gesturing for Sam to do the same. It’s unceremonious and quick, but they all seem to be ready to really get down to it at this point.

There’s a tender moment as Alex reaches for Sam’s hand to guide her to the bed, their fingers locking for the first time during all of this. Sure, Alex had touched Sam’s hand before, but she’d pictured this moment many times, the softness of Sam’s skin as she pulled her to bed. Sure, this wasn’t exactly the way she thought it would happen, but Kelly lying on the bed waiting for them is just an added bonus.

Alex takes the spot next to Kelly while Sam takes the other side, Kelly looking back and forth between them, silent communication that they’re all in agreement about what they’re doing, that blown wide eyes and dark pupils make it clear how turned on they all are.

Alex reaches forward, her hand coming to rest on the back of Sam’s neck as she pulls her down towards Kelly until their lips meet.

If Alex wants to watch, Sam is going to give her a show.

Sam moves on top of Kelly, Kelly’s legs spreading for her as Sam kisses her lips softly, leaving a wet trail to her cheek, moving down to her neck to run her tongue over the expanse of it, sucking and biting at the places that give her the reaction she wants.

“Fuck,” Kelly groans when Sam’s tongue moves over the divot just behind her collar bone. Sam stays there, tongue flicking over the sensitive spot, leaving Kelly bucking her hips into Sam.

Sam can feel Alex close but can’t directly see her. She can hear her though when Alex starts to whisper in Kelly’s ear.

“You love that spot,” Alex says. “Does that feel good baby?” It surprises Sam, the Alex that she knew so many months ago that still lives in her head contrasting with this Alex that is confident enough to whisper in Kelly’s ear, turning her on more.

Kelly’s breathy “yes” just spurs Sam on.

While Sam kisses Kelly’s neck, Alex’s hand runs up and down Sam’s back, scratching lightly while Sam nibbles at that same place that is making Kelly’s hips rock faster into her. Kelly’s skin is soft against Sam’s lips, the callouses on Alex’s hands running down Sam’s skin a delicious contrast of sensation.

Alex’s hand trails up Sam’s back, moving into her hair.

Sam moans when Alex pulls on it slightly, pulling Sam’s face away from Kelly’s neck, tugging her hair to get Sam to move lower.

Alex’s hold in her hair is loose as Sam starts to move her tongue in broad strokes over Kelly’s nipple, it hardening in her mouth almost instantly, still wet from Alex and Kelly’s tongues working over it earlier.

“Does that feel good baby?” Alex whispers in Kelly’s ear, earning a low, sexy groan. Alex’s hand moves out of Sam’s hair, fingers moving to palm Kelly’s breast and lightly pinch at the nipple that Sam’s mouth isn’t on.

Sam moves to kiss between Kelly’s breasts, moving to the nipple that Alex’s fingers are already on. It’s sexy and intimate as Sam licks over Alex’s fingertips and Kelly’s nipple at the same time. Sam doesn’t stop flicking her tongue over the tip of Alex’s finger, brushing over Kelly’s hard nipple in the process. She continues until Alex slides her finger into Sam’s mouth.

Sam leans up to look at Alex as she sucks Alex’s finger, using her tongue to flick over the tip of it as Alex pushes inside to explore Sam’s mouth. Alex slips a second finger inside, moving them in and out of Sam’s mouth, Sam’s spit covering them as Alex slides them out slowly, dragging them over Sam’s tongue

The arousal on Alex’s face is clear as Sam moves back to to the valley between Kelly’s breasts. Sam trails her tongue lower, dipping into Kelly’s belly button as Kelly’s legs spread wider for her.

Alex holds Kelly’s leg open, the same hand that had been in Sam’s mouth now leaving trails of Sam’s spit on the inside of Kelly’s thigh.

Sam looks up at Kelly, eyes meeting Kelly’s and Alex’s where they watch her. Kelly nods as Alex whispers something that Sam can’t hear in her ear.

Sam dips her head, running her tongue in broad strokes from Kelly’s entrance to circle gently around her clit. Sam teases Kelly’s folds, running over sensitive lips, tongue sliding back and forth, collecting Kelly’s wetness with each flick of her tongue.

“You love this don’t you baby?” Alex whispers in Kelly’s ear, loud enough this time for Sam to hear her.

“God yes,” Kelly moans, wetness coating Sam’s chin as Kelly’s hips rock into her mouth.

“Not yet,” Alex says, Kelly’s hips slowing down almost instantly.

Sam can hear Kelly and Alex kissing as Sam focuses her tongue on Kelly’s clit, moving in quick circles around it.

Alex’s hand moves into Sam’s hair, holding her to Kelly as Sam sucks her clit before flicking over it with the tip of her tongue.

Alex’s mouth works over Kelly’s breast, moving between that and that sensitive spot on Kelly’s neck. Kelly’s hips buck against Sam’s mouth, movements getting more erratic as Alex’s grip in Sam’s hair tightens.

The moan that leaves Kelly’s mouth is high pitched and sexy as hell as her hips shutter, legs tightening around Sam’s head as she comes. Sam keeps licking her through it, lightening her strokes as Kelly’s hips continue to rock into her mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kelly repeats like a mantra as Sam works every single aftershock of pleasure out of her that she can get.

When Sam pulls away, she wipes her mouth on the inside of Kelly’s thigh, before she moves up Kelly’s body, leaning in to kiss her, leaving Kelly’s wetness spread across her own lips.

Sam’s acutely aware that she hasn’t kissed Alex yet, as Alex moves over Kelly, sliding across the bed to guide herself on top of Sam.

There is a moment of connection as Alex’s hazel eyes meet her own, a moment of vulnerability passing through them both as Alex leans down to kiss Sam. As Alex moves closer, it feels like an eternity is about to snap into a moment, something that was always meant to happen finally happening and allowing the rest of the universe to continue. Her lips drag over Sam’s slowly, Alex holding up her own weight to hover over Sam. Sam grips at Alex’s firm biceps, feeling the cut in her arms as Alex’s tongue slides into her mouth, meeting Sam’s for the first time.

It’s a moment they’d both thought of a lot over the last year, but it’s even better than Sam really thought it would be. Alex commands the kiss, tongue moving against Sam’s as Alex finally rests her weight on Sam. Sam finally gets to get her hands on Alex’s back, sliding over firm muscles, nails digging in hard enough to leave little red marks in their wake, making Alex’s back a beautiful canvas of red streaks and white scars.

Alex pulls Sam’s bottom lip between her teeth as she breaks the kiss, releasing it with a wet pop.

“Please don’t tease me,” Sam whimpers. She watches as Alex looks to Kelly who seems content to lie beside them and watch.

“Tease her baby,” Kelly whispers with a devilish grin on her face.

That’s all it takes for Alex to kiss down Sam’s throat, tongue trailing down the length of Sam’s neck, taking her time to explore every divot around the muscles that flex as Sam’s head rolls to the side to give Alex more room.

When Alex is done with one side of Sam’s neck, her fingers grip Sam’s chin to turn her head to the other side, allowing Alex to tortuously lick and suck over the expanse of Sam’s neck that she hasn’t already touched. Alex works her way up to nibble on Sam’s ear before following the path she’d left, leaving Sam soaking wet and wanting to beg Alex to keep moving.

Alex trails her tongue between Sam’s breasts, moving all the way down to her belly button and back up, working a path across her ribs and down to her hip bones, her mouth creating streaks of fire across Sam’s torso.

“Alex,” Sam whines as Alex continues to tease every part of her stomach with the tip of her tongue.

Sam’s so turned on that it’s barely a relief when Alex starts to flick her tongue over Sam’s nipple, teeth grazing across it to make the perfect mix of pleasure and pain, leaving Sam even wetter than she’d been, almost ready to beg Alex to just continue lower.

“Keep going baby,” Kelly says, giving Sam some relief as Alex starts to move between her legs, but her teasing isn’t over.

Alex licks from Sam’s knee, up the inside of her thigh, stopping just short of where Sam desperately needs her. She does this on both sides, over and over again, until Sam is a mess of whimpering moans, her mind a haze of pleasure, her body worked up to the point that she knows the crash is going to be worth the torture.

Her eyes are closed tight, trying to hold off her orgasm, trying to draw out each brush of Alex’s tongue over her skin. She can feel Alex’s breath on her soaking pussy as Alex leans in.

Relief washes over Sam, overtaken by a burning pleasure that races her towards the edge as Alex’s tongue works over her, forgoing the teasing to move straight to Sam’s clit.

Each flick of Alex’s tongue builds inside of Sam, flowing like a river, building and building low in her pelvis as she rocks her hips into Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s name tumbles from her lips mixed with moans and gasps, almost incoherent as Sam’s brain can’t even process what she says. She can feel it in her toes and hands, balancing over the precipice of liquid, hot pleasure.

It tips when Alex sucks on her clit, sending her free falling over a cliff with no bottom in sight. Her entire body shutters, a gasp leaving her lips, as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over her. Alex’s tongue doesn’t stop as Sam’s orgasm crashes over her, rocking her with new intensity every time it seems to slow down. It only stops when Alex pulls away, leaving Sam’s pussy sensitive and aching, her breath ragged and harsh, a direct contrast to the smile on Alex’s face that is soaked with Sam’s wetness.

Alex leans over to kiss Kelly, spreading Sam’s wetness across both of their lips. Sam watches through half hooded eyes as Alex’s tongue dips into Kelly’s mouth, sharing the taste of Sam with her. Both of their lips are wet when they break the kiss.

“Fuck,” Sam says, earning a laugh from Kelly.

“She’s really good at that isn’t she?” Kelly asks, sending Alex a teasing smile.

“Very,” Sam answers.

It’s quiet as they all take a break, Sam still trying to catch her breath, her skin sensitive, skin tingling where Alex’s shoulder rests against her.

She thinks she might be done until Alex’s hand splays across her stomach, something so simple as that touch lighting a fire in her that makes her want more, especially if this is the last time she ever gets to experience it.

Alex’s contact is brief before she’s standing in front of the bed, looking down at both of them. There is wonder on her face, and a teasing grin. Kelly scoots close to Sam, both lying on their backs, shoulders and legs touching as they both wait for what Alex wants to do next.

Alex runs her hand through her hair, muscles flexing as she tries to push the long parts of her hair out of her face.

Eyes blaze with desire as Alex looks at Kelly. “Touch her,” she tells Kelly.

Sam feels Kelly’s hand on her knee first, not even looking as she reaches over, fingertips coming to rest just above Sam’s clit.

“Is this what you mean baby?” Kelly asks.

“Touch her,” Alex says, a little more heat in her voice.

Kelly’s fingers dip lower, brushing over Sam’s clit softly. Sam is still a little too sensitive for this, but she doesn’t stop it. Something about the way Alex’s eyes shift to Kelly’s fingers softly rubbing over Sam makes her fine with the delicious torture of it.

Alex’s gaze meets Sam’s then. “Touch her,” she says. Sam doesn’t hesitate to do so.

Kelly moans softly as Sam’s fingertips come in contact with Kelly’s clit, making small circles over it.

Sam can only imagine how good this must look to Alex. She watches them, both on their backs, arms stretched over toned stomachs, fingers moving slowly over their soaked centers.

Alex’s gaze is hooded as she watches them.

Alex has no idea where to focus what she’s looking at. There is something about both of their faces, the way Kelly bites her bottom lip when Sam hits a particularly sensitive spot, the way Sam’s mouth opens when Kelly does the same. Their skin tones blend together beautifully, a contrast between them that is distinct but beautiful.

Alex kneels on the bed then, one hand moving to each of their knees, fingertips sliding slowly up and down the inside of each of their thighs.

Sam doesn’t see it, but she knows the second that Alex slips her fingers inside Kelly. Kelly’s back arches, a low moan echoing in the quiet of the room. Sam can feel Alex’s fingers sliding inside Kelly, Alex’s palm brushing against Sam’s fingertips as Alex’s fingers push inside of Kelly while Sam’s work her clit. Kelly’s moans grow louder with each movement inside of her.

Alex’s hand that had been resting on Sam’s thigh starts to move in, two fingertips sliding through her wetness, Kelly’s fingers still circling her clit.

Alex slips two fingers easily inside Sam. Alex is kneeling above them, arms flexing as she finger fucks them both.

“Fuck,” Alex groans, the three of them a chorus of each other’s names.

“Alex, baby,” Kelly says, asking Alex for something that she doesn’t even have to vocalize. Alex slips another finger in Kelly, Kelly’s hips shuddering in response, pelvis rocking into both of their hands now.

“God, more, Alex,” Sam groans, getting lost in the sensation of Alex filling her.

She knows that both her and Kelly aren’t actually running their fingers over each other now. They’re grinding on each other’s hands, thrusts rocking to meet Alex’s fingers, clits sliding over stationary fingers with each shudder of hips.

Kelly crashes over the edge first, her entire back arching off the bed as she comes, loud enough for the neighbors to hear without a doubt.

Sam can still feel the shudders of aftershocks from the way Kelly’s leg bumps into her own. Alex never slows up on Sam as she slips out of Kelly, fingers curling to brush along every spot inside Sam that has her grabbing at the bedsheets for anything she can hold onto.

She has no idea how much time passes between Kelly’s orgasm and when Kelly’s fingers start moving over her clit again.

She feels like they’re both going to kill her when Kelly’s tongue starts to flick over her nipple, helping Alex to push her towards the edge.

She barely aware of the fact that this orgasm might be the most intense she has every had.

Alex’s fingers work inside of her, sending sparks of pleasure deep into her core, each thrust stretching her gently, filling her up with each thrust. Kelly’s fingers work over her clit, sending jolts of pleasure that rock her entire spine, tingling at the base as it starts to spread to her arms and legs. Kelly’s tongue working over her nipple heightens the sensations in her chest, the wave building, just waiting to be pushed over the edge to crash.

Sam feels the tipping point coming when Alex picks up her pace, Sam certain that she’d stay in the delicious in between of being too sensitive and the point before tipping over the edge forever.

It starts with the blackness behind her closed eyes turning white, the sensations building in her toes and fingers, shifting and gaining, collecting momentum as it moves up her legs and arms, heading for the place where pleasure courses through her. It reaches her core at the same time, the intensity of it causing Sam’s hips to shudder violently, a scream leaving her that makes her throat feel raw immediately, nothing to her existence at all except the pleasure rocking through her. She can feel her hips shuddering in random directions, her back still arching hard, as the orgasm seems to continue to build until she feels it completely seize her body. There is a moment of time before Sam isn’t sure anything exists but the bursting inside of her, her come coating the sheets below.

When she releases a breath, she’s certain that she’d been holding it for a little too long. Her head feels dizzy, body hot and sensitive, barely able to handle where someone’s hands rest on her. Her entire body feels sore like she’d ran ten miles, remnants of each touch still making her body shake slightly, the air feeling too heavy around her.

The bed shifts, leaving Sam untouched, her breathing labored as she tries to bring herself back to the moment.

Her awareness comes back to her slowly. She can hear Kelly and Alex kissing next to her, can feel the sheets around her, including how soaked the sheets are under her bottom. 

“Ugh fuck,” Alex groans, enough to make Sam turn her head to the side to see Kelly kissing down her neck. 

All Sam can really do is watch as Kelly’s mouth moves over Alex’s chest, tongue flipping over hard nipples as Alex’s hands tangle in her hair.

Kelly doesn’t stay there long, tongue sliding down past Alex’s belly button to dip between her legs, wasting no time on moving to Alex’s clit.

“God you’re wet,” Kelly groans as she works her tongue through Alex’s folds. Sam has no doubt that she is from what they’d been doing.

It takes no time before Alex’s moans start to increase in frequency, hips rocking into Kelly.

Alex comes hard, Kelly staying between her legs to lick her gently through it, until Kelly pulls away, lips glistening with Alex’s wetness.

Alex catches her breath, turning her head to look at Sam.

“Fuck,” Alex says, blowing out a breathy laugh.

It’s quiet for a few minutes as they all lie there, Sam’s skin cooling finally, leaving her feeling cold.

“You two go clean up,” Alex says, breaking the silence. “I’ll get these sheets changed.”

It’s quiet as they both get up, Sam’s legs feeling like she has no idea how to walk as she steadies herself with a hand on Kelly’s shoulder.

It doesn’t take long to clean up before they’re both walking back out to freshly changed sheets.

“I sat out clothes for you both,” Alex says as she walks past them.

“I should probably go,” Sam says, nervously crossing her hands over her chest.

“Stay,” Alex says, glancing backwards at her, eyes meeting as Sam looks at her.

It probably isn’t a good idea to stay, but she takes the offered sweat pants anyway, slips into what she is certain is Alex’s shirt.

Alex comes out of the bathroom already wearing shorts and a tank top.

She gets in bed first, moving to the middle so that Sam and Kelly can slip in on both sides.

Sam falls asleep with her head on Alex’s shoulder.

When Alex wakes up the next morning, she can tell she’s in bed alone.

“Hey baby,” Kelly says from the kitchen table, walking over to give her a gentle kiss.

“She left,” Kelly says in response to the way Alex looks around the apartment. “Left this,” Kelly says, handing Alex a note scribbled on scrap paper.

_Kelly and Alex,_

_I had a great time. Hopefully we can do it again sometime._

_Love, Sam_

Alex can’t help but smile hoping too that they get to do it again sometime. Hopefully sometime soon.


End file.
